Children of Syddros
Those that follow the teachings and wisdom of Syddros call themselves "The Children" for Syddros is the Father of all. Creation Myth The "Children of Syddros" believe that he created the world and the heavens, all creatures great and small, and all sentient races. Syddros did this not out of curiosity, but as part of a plan. To prove that good can indeed triumph over evil. Before the creation of the universe there were only two beings in existence, Syddros himself and his brother Udon. The two brothers fought constantly, until at last they reached an agreement. They would not fight each other, instead they would create a world where life was free to choose, the Gods themselves could not interfere only influence. Syddros then set to work on creating the known universe, meanwhile Udon schemed and plotted ways to subvert his brother's creation. When the creation was ready to be given life, Udon's scheme was ready. Syddros had created order out of nothing, Udon would create chaos out of order. Udon was able to channel his own considerable power into the world, allowing for receptive individuals to utilize it and thus change the fabric of the universe. Udon had created Magic, the power to change the very nature of the creation itself. It is for this reason that "The children of Syddros" shun all forms of magic. Instead using prayer and faith to accomplish miracles. Church Structure The head of the church is called "The Speaker", only he can know the will of Syddros, and it is through him that Syddros communicates to his children. Directly beneath the 'Speaker' are "The Listeners". There are only ever five 'Listeners' at any given time, and it is from the ranks of 'Listeners' that the new speaker will be drawn from. Below them are the priests and administrators of the church as well as missionaries. The final rung of the ladder are the Acolytes. The Church itself was given "Royal ascent", becoming the only religion of the Royal Family, and the State Religion for the Kingdom of Arcaelus. The Royal family has become extinct during the war, without the Royal Family to protect it, the "Children" are facing difficult times ahead. Church Organizations The Church founded two Organizations, these entities answer only to "The Speaker" and they give him considerable political power. 1) "The Witch Hunters"- Founded 25 years after becoming the State Religion, this group is responsible for finding and eliminating Magic users. They operate in secret, no one knowing the members of the group, except the "Speaker". Whilst officially the group does not exist, never the less the Church and the State help the idea of the groups existence, in the hope that citizens will be on the look out for magic. 2) "The Arm of Syddros"- Founded during the 'Faith uprising', this group is a collection of knights, fighters, priests and so on that create a standing army for the church to use alone. By law they are not allowed to exceed the National army in regards to numbers, yet the might of "The Arm" is still formidable. "The Arm" has had many heroes in its time, and it is also unique in regards to rank. Where as in the Army your status grants you your rank, in "The Arm" it is your ability that grants you your rank. Many a commoner has grown in the ranks of "The Arm", whilst in the Army that would be near impossible. Category:Religion Category:History